1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a camera viewfinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use an extension tube with a photographic camera. The extension tube is a rigid tube of specific length threaded at a front or forward end to take the camera lens and at a rear end to screw into a mount opening in a front wall of the camera body. Owing to its specific length, the extension tube is used to increase the working separation between the camera lens and the sensitive film to give a magnified image of the subject being photographed.
Typically, when aiming the photographic camera at the subject, one place's an eye at a viewing opening in a rear wall of the camera body, looks through an internal viewfinder tunnel, and out a frame finder opening in a front wall of the camera body. A problem, however, is that the extension tube may crop the frame area visible through the viewfinder tunnel, making it difficult to properly compose the subject.